<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all雪】三宗罪 by xueyu0816 (zymeow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176607">【all雪】三宗罪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816'>xueyu0816 (zymeow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9, 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, all雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-3A1O </p><p>-角色崩坏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>令雪, 堆雪寅, 金孔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all雪】三宗罪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姐姐很漂亮。”</p><p>未参破青春期的悸动时说出这句话，好像树荫下有人开了一罐冰汽水，酸甜的褐色液体乖巧地随惯性洒在手指上，四处流窜，滴落在地上极轻极细地呼吸。金子涵说过液体好像是伞状的蘑菇，长错了地方而已，只是她没碰过冰汽水，也没认识到这句话的作用。</p><p>她想着如何用拙劣的借口描绘自己的私心不合时宜地想要陪伴，她长高了，看样子也不像是执意要依赖他人，她开始自我告解冲动下的言行可耻，收了手就离开了孔雪儿的房门边。</p><p>平衡点，她们处在一个平衡点之间，相互地摇摇欲坠。金子涵不清楚这种感觉从何而来，她看着长她三岁的姐姐向她道了下午见，转身消失在楼道间，这种仿佛要将她凌迟的酷刑才网开一面。</p><p>金子涵尚不知道根源何在。</p><p>“唔嗯......重一点......啊，太深了......”</p><p>卷发，被推卷到胸口的制服，颤抖的臀，金子涵从细小的窄缝中寻到她的姐姐的影子，拼在一起，构成了漂亮的布景。</p><p>孔雪儿是极漂亮的，哪怕被操弄得泣不成声也依旧是这么美，那作恶的人趴在姐姐的小腹上，胯间肿胀的肉棒大开大合地插进去，姐姐的阴部是粉色的，亮晶晶的黏液悬在臀尖，从后滑落至前，滚在肉棒上舔舐着青筋。金子涵呼吸急促更加专注地将这幕收入眼底，姐姐坐在课桌上，灵魂却抛空了。</p><p>“谢可寅......不准射在里面......啊...混蛋。”</p><p>姐姐夹紧了别人的腰，喊的是别人的名字。金子涵抚弄着自己的性器，快慰地想要哭出声来，她第一次尝到了冰汽水那样甜蜜狂烈的味道，眼前是姐姐被操的样子，无助软糯，像她爱吃的一种白糕。</p><p>姐姐好漂亮。金子涵想着，眯着眼满足地笑了。</p><p>姐姐在晚上推开了她的房门。</p><p>金子涵被一屋子Omega的味道逼到墙角，只有裤裆那块顶起的帐篷在提示她alpha的身份。金子涵被震慑到了，她扶着墙，蹲在孔雪儿脚下，叫她姐姐。</p><p>孔雪儿看着她慌乱不安的眼睛觉得可笑，干脆抬起手臂握住她胯间那根东西，扬起公式化的微笑，尽管这样，金子涵还是问她，“姐姐会不会觉得我多余？”</p><p>姐姐说，“我永远不嫌弃你。”</p><p>金子涵觉得这必定是有个前提条件的，所以金子涵掰开孔雪儿的大腿，才深深了解到这其中的潜台词。</p><p>为了违逆姐姐，金子涵忘记了alpha做爱的本领，她进入孔雪儿的身体，头一回觉得姐姐不再漂亮，她只是粗鲁地顶几下，姐姐就不满地用脚轻轻磨她的腰。</p><p>姐姐的身体好软，金子涵想起她第一次自渎看到的姐姐，往后折起的背脊都在发潮冒汗，她想到了姐姐和别人发生过关系就忍不住起了玩心，她扣着姐姐的腿把她翻过去，粗粝的肉棒舔着穴口摩擦。姐姐只是抽噎着，泪水沾湿了金子涵的枕头，年轻的alpha全身心都在投入，金子涵偶尔会机械性地做活塞运动，姐姐达不到高潮那个点，就离不开她的卧室。金子涵想，姐姐的肉穴才像她这个隐藏在假面下的真实一样，她借此享受姐姐的挽留，姐姐的情绪，漫无目的地想着，插得更深了。</p><p>怎么会这样，明明在和姐姐做爱，脑袋里却还是在盘旋和姐姐的性幻想，金子涵皱眉，她算是真切地体会了一回什么是“长姐如母”。姐姐的子宫会和母亲的一样温暖，阴道也一样，金子涵在奔向让姐姐成为母亲的方向吗？她垂头仔细地肏过阴道中粗糙的肉面。是的。</p><p>金子涵学会欣赏姐姐和别人做爱的场景。</p><p>她坐在教室采光最好最明亮的位置，像是在欣赏歌剧，聆听姐姐的吟娥。谢可寅也在，她插进姐姐的身体，搅动那一汪春湖，她和金子涵像两个极端。谢可寅自在潇洒，制服的半边扣子解开，而金子涵穿着笔挺整洁的制服，带着笑意，款款贴上孔雪儿的后背。</p><p>“舒服吗？”</p><p>金子涵眨着真稚的眼睛问她。可是她从没有想听到回答的意思。</p><p>刘令姿的介入在金子涵看来并不值得列为意外这个范畴。</p><p>“姐姐好像交配工具。”</p><p>金子涵这么说的时候无辜地皱着小脸，刘令姿看起来毫无波澜，至少表面上，她和谢可寅都是藏着秘密的人。</p><p>“我们可以成为朋友噢。我只告诉你一个人。”</p><p>金子涵糯糯地说，利用她那张脸的欺骗性玩耍。</p><p>刘令姿好像不是个alpha，她做爱像打桩，任务性质的完成而已。金子涵想，不急，刘令姿身上的秘密还没有揭开。</p><p>刘令姿做过什么，什么都没做过，她只是在之前，就和金子涵一样，对孔雪儿失去了兴趣而已。金子涵打量她，露出一个了然的笑。</p><p>姐姐骗过多少人呢？</p><p>至少在床上，她的身体没骗过任何一个alpha。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>